Caleidoscope
by supermax
Summary: A re-post. Set on a time when horses are used for transportation and finding love is a crazy idea..
1. The Ball

A re post! Please give it a chance again. :) I didn't had a chance to finish again. Hope i got better the second time around. My First posts was only till Chapter 8. I'm working on the chapters again in my head, what was the whole story about. Be patient with me please? and i'm so open to critics. :)

i don't anything from the SON just this story.

**Spencers Pov**

The ball will be held in the gardens of Sir John Hancock. He's a very respectable man and his family owns a well renowned winery in California and a shipping business he had inherited from his late uncle. Most of his peers in the election despise him because everybody took a liking on him. He's genuineness to the people comes as a threat to them. When people like you, you are most likely to be voted on the congress. But Sir John Hancock was an admirable man before the congress and he knows that he'd be able to help more when he wins the election.

'Spencer? What will I lay out for you? The gold boustierre or the midnight blue silk?'. kyla queried.

Now kyla is my personal maid since I was 5. We are the same age and she's the daughter of our cook. But my father took her in so I have someone serving me always. She also studied like I did but to a lesser prestigious school but never the less she became every inch of a woman like in the class we are in. She is like my sister, to my brother as well, and best friend. Despite the lessons that she took she still has the roughness that her monsieurs can never smooth out and that's what one of the things like about her .

'Kyla, i don't know. You pick. I don't even want to go.' I said lazily while playing the grand piano in my den. i'm playing while I stare out to the night through my big window. I can see the lights in the garden that my mother demanded to be placed strategically. So when you look at it at night it looks like there are huge fire flies between the bushes of different kind of roses and flowers. I don't know how they did it with out getting the flowers burnt into death but what my mother wants my mother usually gets. I pity those who worked that day, they must have thought of getting a calmer job. To be a priest maybe.

My back was facing my bedroom door, I smiled when I heard kyla letting some of her roughness out. 'what!? The hell spencer? You're 19, you're in your prime! You should flaunt it and what better place to do so but the ball!'.

I heard her footsteps coming out of the bedroom. Kyla stood beside my piano carrying the the midnight blue silk dress. I just smiled and stared at her.

'wha?' she asked innocently. ' oh I think you should wear this one, because it's simple and it brings out everything good about you plus it matches the mask your mother dear bought you'.

I stopped playing. 'what do you mean about a mask?'

' The ball is a masquerade ball, cliché I personally think but either way it makes it more exhilarating '. She said with a clap and a dreamy look.

' No wonder many people adore Sir John Hancock, he's venturesome unlike those conventional arrogant snots and their make up harboring wives plus he definitely has your vote' I stood up and took the dress.

Kyla laughed and said as I went in front of the mirror. ' those snots and make up devils are your parents acquiatnaces'.

' and I don't get how and why they keep on doing so. It's understandable with my mother and but with father? I guess he's just doing it for mother all along'. I held the dress in front of me and look it over .

' Maybe they're not so bad as you think, you're weird. This is your circle we're talking about. You speak like you we're just thrown in the mix.' Kyla stood beside me.

'but I feel like it. I mean, sometimes I feel like everything is not real'. I stared back at her reflection.

'you have to stop feeling so, it will just be hard for you. And we'll be together every step of the way' she softly smiled at me and I answered her with my own. This moments are precious to me and as to why kyla is so dear to me. I don't know what I'd do without her.

'well then! I guess we have to get you ready if we're going to scout for some genuine lass in a crowd of masked puppets!'. She declared with both hands on her waist.

'yes! And we'll find someone who'll be lucky enough to see this side of yours'. I said laughing as I turned to face her.

'of course and I bet before the clock strikes twelve we'll have an ending made for fairies'. Her eyes rolled as she turned her back at me to go inside my bedroom to prepare everything for the ball.

'hey you could right a book with that one' I quipped knowing u'm getting on her nerves. 'just dress up already!?!' she snapped back.

I just shook my head and laughed at her eccentricity.

Kyla and me were about done in getting dolled up. we're in my den checking each others fashion to see any more needed touch ups. All we need is to put on our masks but then the door burst open, and in goes my brother.

' Ladies and ladies! Are you done hiding your selves?!'. I scowled and Kyla acted like nothing happened while doing something with my hair so when I wear the mask it won't mess the hair.

'Tthat is very gentile of you Glen. I told you to at least knock once. What if we're still getting dress?!' I frustratingly said as i stood up to face him.

He just raised his eyebrows at me and asked. ' you put your undergarments on in your den?' I heard Kyla chuckle behind me.

'You know what I mean Glen' I said not impressed.

'Oh I very well know what you mean, I did go to a school like yours but I just chose not to acknowledge it.' He said with a smug smile.

'If that's the case, next time I will choose to unintentionally slip to father that you were taking his carriages for your one night escapades with your whores'. I said non chalantly while checking my nails

He just smiled at me. ' just put your mask on so we can go, and have this night to remember by'. He said as he turned back then he left.

'You wouldn't do that would you?' Kyla asked while she sat me down on one of my chairs to put help me put on my mask.

'You know that I will not do such thing. I won't get in his way if he won't get in mine. I just want him to know that I know things that he wouldn't expect. Besides we're family that's what we do'. i shrugged

Kyla is peering down at me. She already has her mask on. Her mask is silver that covers only a part of her face and she's wearing a dull magenta Victorian dress with short sleeves. It shows her curves beautifully behind the garment and her smoothe neckline. She's really pretty, you wouldn't expect that my father just took her in. she can easily get into the upperclass society and out to a cockney girl from the lowerclass regarding her mood and choice.

'There! all set. Ready to prowl and be prowled'. She jests.

We last checked ourselves. Satisfied with what we have seen , we went down stairs and saw my brother waiting by the foyer.

'About time you grace us with your presence'. He said playfully while mockingly bowed at us. Kyla and me just shared a look. We passed by him and went to the carriage. I went first, then Kyla, lastly Glen.

'Father and mother must have started the salutations for our arrival' glen said while making himself comfortable for the trip.

'Good thing we took the last minute to scrutinize ourselves before the others could'. Kyla said while staring at the window. My brother and I laughed at her comment. I chanced a glance to my brother and sister. Then stared out the window as well.

'A night to remember by'. I sighed to myself. As I felt our horse pulled mobile jerked forwards to the ball.

thanks for reading. =)


	2. The Liutenant

helo :) I don't own anything from the SON just the Story and some of the characters. Thank you for those who've read.

Pls. review.;)

* * *

**Some guy's POV**

I was talking to the current governor and his wife. I was certainly interested with his affairs because this can help me with my career. Most of my family are in politics or military and i am expected to follow suit. I'm using everything in my advantage to gain what i need to prepare myself from the demands of an upcoming war or laws that comes my way. The governor, Mr. Harrow, is now telling me how i should be able to divide my time wisely.

"You should most definitely know how you would manage your time. The government are very strict with the schedules. It is better if many things have been done in one day than to be put on the next. Our country is still growing, and it is still crucial to make choices that will be a benefit for the future." he said knowingly with a smile behind his seal mustache, it goes well with his mask. You might mistake that it came with the package and may come accross as something humorous though no one dared to jest or laugh because with his dignified gait even if he is big around the waist demands respect and it is given to him by the people.

"I agree with you sir, i'll keep that in my mind.'' i nodded my head and drank from my champagne flute.

We're drinking leisurely when his wife piped in with her nose held high, '' but do have time always for your someone else, if you know what i mean. It is great and all with what you might be able to do for our country. But your personal affairs will keep you sane and grounded. Now Richard, am i right? hmm'' he looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

'' Yes you are quite right'' he said to his wife as he put an arm around her shoulders. '' That is why you are so dear to me my wife''.

His wife shrugged his arm off and took a little step afar from him and said, '' Then how come i was not in your supposed schedule?''.

The governor may be able to have some control over the country and his men. But when it comes to the household it is quite clear who dictates the law. And it comes from a short stoutly woman with pink cheeks and the only word i could tell about her is adorable even for her age.

'' Now now darling, i only missed two dinners. i've been busy darling''. the governor said to his wife.

''You said it your self, you do your own schedules, and it's just dinner. how long will that take? 30 minutes at most.'' his wife countered back with a huff and crossed one of her arm while the other hand holds her glass. The governor was flustered with this because a ball is not the place to talk about that kind of matters but i just stood there listening to their conversation and i'm quite amused myself, seeing the governor like this to his too adorable for words wife.

'' Darling it won't happen again'' he cooed.

''But you said that when you missed the first one, should i believe you now?''.

As the two continuosly bicker, those around us are slowly showing interest. I don't want to be in the picture so i excused myself to have more refreshments and talk to other masked people.

'' Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Harrow but i should go now and let you have your privacy''. i said with a smile, they stopped their bickering for a while to look at me.

" Remember what i said''. the governor reminded me.

''Of course'', i smiled.

'' As well what i have'' his wife chimed in again.

'' Most definitely'' i grinned. '' I will keep your advice at mind sir, and yours madame at heart''. i looked at them respectively.

''Your such a charming fellow i hope to see you soon and maybe will be discussing a more complex matter that will help this country''. The governor said with a smile.

'' And someday you'll have someone that i can give advice on how to keep your man grounded'' his wife said.

all three of us laughed. '' Someday madame'' i said, bowed, then left. Those two are lovely but odd couple.

I went to get a drink, i can't help but think about what they adviced me, specially when she told me that someday i'll have someone that will keep me grounded. I wonder when will that be. We'll be arguing like the very couple that told me on what to do. I can't help but smile with the idea. I just stood here by the sidelines while skimming the crowd on who i can converse next. Then i saw her walk in.

She's with a masked man with the same blond hair but a little darker than hers on her right and a brown haired girl on her left. She's wearing a different dress from all the woman in this ball. It was like this dark blue billowy dress. it looks like grecian and egyptian inspired and she has white gloves that goes just below the shoulders. a part of her chest was exposed with her smoothe neckline. Her lips glistened and under that is a shade of pink red rose, the color matches well with her rose bud lips. Her hair was carfeully tied up that left a small part of her upper back exposed as well. I was a little faraway to see her eyes behind her cream mask, her beauty still exudes from behind and every one can notice it.

They we're greeted by a man and woman with same blond hair. They all took turns in greeting each other and giving hugs. I think they were their parents but i don't know the relation of the brown haired girl but it seems she is family to them. She was pretty too with her victorian dress that suits her very well. They're a handsome family . But the girl for me stood out like no other.

I made a decision to make myself known to them, she might be the girl that will keep me grounded. At least i want her to be. I hope she will be.

**Spencer's Pov**

From the moment we entered their gravelled path with fire lanterns on each side that leads to the house, I could tell that they want it grand as it should be because the house itself speaks the magnificence that awaits inside. The carriage halted to a stop in front of a staircase, the man that opened the door for us was wearing a mask as well. He bowed as he assisted each of us out of our carriage. The path of fire lanterns goes on up the stairs. the merriment and orchestra can be heard from the inside.

'' That was a very warm welcome'', i said.

'' Taybe there's a man that spits fire inside like in the circuses''. Kyla said.

'' And i'll ask them if they can try it on you, for your crazy ideas''. Glen said mockingly. I can tell he's not up to this ball like i do.

'' Glen, I heard they have girls that do that as well and that's not what they talk about mostly''. i said as we climb the stairs.

''Spencer, they blow out fire from the orifices of their faces, what's more to talk about?''. Glen asked amused.

''What they wear. I mean what is left of it ''. My brother perked up when i said those.

''Well come on already, we don't want father and mother waiting for us any longer''. he said as he rushes us from behind.

Kyla and i just laughed at this. Glen is all about the ladies. We're giving him a hard time by making ourselves be dragged by him. '' You ladies are heavy!, What do you have behind that dress of yours?! Come on we might miss the show.'' we looked at him, '' I mean father and mother have been waiting for us, i don't want to upset them''. We just rolled our eyes at his feeble excuse to see ladies spit fire and do other worldly movement.

As we reached the doors, someone was there to accompany us to the ball, the servers all have the same plain black mask , he opened the main doors for us everything was dim at first with the only giving light are from lanterns that hang on the walls. He showed us to the door on the right side of the foyer. He knocked three times and the double doors opened at the same time. We have to adjust our eyes from the sudden change of light. Mr. Hancock never failed his guest, first thing i saw was how glamorous the room is, with the crystal chandeliers and painted walls. everyone was wearing masks, talking, laughing, drinking and exchanging glances. This sets a standard for grand balls that will follow suit.

''Well, he'll definitely going to be our next governor'', Kyla quiped. I was still taking it all in.

''Hey. Where the ladies at'' Glen said with a sound of disappointment in his voice.

We walked in further and started looking for our father and mother.

" How will we know it's them?'' glenn asked. we're still looking around and some of them are looking at us.

'' Glen they're your parents, you should know that.'' kyla argued. " Besides just look for a couple that can't seem to let go from each other. And blond hair''.

I can heaar someone calling our names, it sounded like my mother. '' and apparently are not discreet, obviuosly not getting the concept of a masquerade ball'' i added just for them to hear. I heard them snickered.

We saw a blonde lady and has red for a mask with a matching gown that similarly looks like Kyla's walk toward us. she did chose it for her and she has a man with her also with blond hair wearing a black mask like glenn's following closely behind her. They we're both smiling. My parents.

'' Spencer! Glen! Kyla! it's us. You're mother and father.''. she said excitedly as if we haven't figured our own parents. They stood in front of us, you can see that they love each other on how my father has his hand above my mothers hand on his arm and how my mother always look at father when he is not looking.

''Father!mother! we didn't noticed you behind the mask. can you believe it? your own flesh and blood didn't notice the one who conceived them. Quite sad actually.'' Glen said dramatically.

All four of us laughed at Glenns antics except for my mother. She just shook her head but smiled and went along with Glenns drama.

She turned to father and whispered but loud enough for us to hear.''I told you darling they won't notice, we can easily leave them and go on with our adventures''.

'' Yes darling we can leave later while they are still here in the party'' my father said from the corners of his mouth.

'' What kind of adventure?''. i asked.'' father will be a masked hero that rescued a damsel from roguish men, then she will be your maiden forever holding on from behind while riding your horse to the horizon?''. i said candidly.

'' Not a bad thought Spencer, we do have magnificent horses to choose from''. my father said seriously but we can see he wriggled his eyebrows that tell otherwise. we are all laughing from the exchange of absurd ideas. I glanced at Kyla, i know she has something to say because she always does but that side of kyla was only reserved for my brother and i. My parents usually see the lighter version of it. When n front of my parents she's the one who is definitely the good one out of us three.

'' Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, I'll make sure nothing will be broken, stolen or sold when you leave home .'' Kyla said with an assuring nod. My father and mother softly smiled.

'' I'm not quite sure of that kyla, you might be on it with their plan''. My mother said with a smirk. The three of us were shocked. I looked at kyla i can tell she's confused and shocked like the two of us. Her wide eyes can't be hidden by her mask. My father and mother shared a knowing look.

'' Kyla you are like a daughter to us, you were like wearing a mask all the time when in front of us but we assure you that we can definitely see right through it, even now that you have a real one on. Both of us love you like Spencer and Glenn.''. My father said wisely. That did it for kyla, she has her hand on her mouth trying to stop the sobs, then she rushed to hug 'our' father and mother at the same time.

''Oh kyla'' i heard my mother said, her eyes are glistening but she tried to stop it like all of us are. I can feel mine pricking on the corners as i held my hand on my heart. Glen put his arm around my waist and i held on to his. This moment is lovely. They let go of each other and Kyla turned to look at us and hugged both of us just like what she did to my parents. We held her tightly. I'm trying hard not to let the tears flow now.

'' You think you can get away do you''. i heard my brother say from the othere side of kyla's shoulder. Kyla struggled to laugh or cry.

'' Now we're finally real sisters'' i sighed. She just nodded. We let go of her and she used her handkerchief to wipe the tears that escaped her. We smiled at each other.

''Good thing we're in a mask ball eh? or else i'd be running off to have a fix up in the powder room. Nice timing mr and m..'' my mother cleared her throat with a stern look.'' I mean father and mother'' kyla finished sheepishly. We all laughed.

'' Ok i think we had enough of this for one night. Spencer and Kyla you look lovely. Glenn, charming like you're father. Lets have a look around and have all of you meet people.'' mother said methodically.

Maybe this night is not so bad after all.

**Same "some guy's" POV**

Okay i know i have decided to be known but they're having a family affair as of now and i did not want to get in the way. So i talked to other guests for the mean time. I'll catch her a little bit later. It's easy to look for her anyways with that dress and beauty.

I'm talking to a lieutenant about an encounter we had but i can't seem to take his words in so i just nodded and tried my best to keep up with the conversation. I chanced a look around and saw that the family was going around to meet with the other guests. This is my chance to meet with them. I excused myself with a bow and hurriedly went to where they are. They we're talking to Mr. and Mrs. Harrow and laughed about something about the governor said. i went to their side.

''Goodevening ladies and gentlemen'' i said to all of them.

Mr. Harrow clapped my back and introduced me just what i want it to be.

'' Aiden my boy, glad you could join us. Meet the family of Carlins".He said to me. 'Mr. and Mrs. Carlin. Meet Aiden, one of the youngest lieutenant we have''. The governor told them.

"Really? it's unusual for someone to join the ranks and so young." Mr. Carlin said questionnigly.

''I'm quite forunate maybe'' i informed them with a smile.

I shook his hand then bowed while holding his wifes hand.'' Shall we always call you lieutenant, liutenant Aiden?''. she asked humorously.

''Forgive me for an informal introduction. I'm Lt. Aiden Dennison, a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope i can tell each of you after this ball with the mask and all '' i said chuckingly.

''You're a very handsome young man and not as dull as some, this is my son and daughters'' she said grinning. "Glenn'' i shook his hand firmly. " Kyla" i held her hand then bowed. '' and Spencer." i held her hand like what i did with Kyla. Spencer, what an extraordinary name. i stood from bowing and stared at her eyes. It was blue.

"You have the bluest eyes that i have seen'' I told her, she said a thank you and courtseyed.

'' Can I ask you for a dance?'' i asked hopefully. She looked at her mother and sister then to me.

'' Certainly''. She smiled.

I believe we had a good time she was smiling all the time , i think i am as well. After the dance i lead her to her sister.

''Thank you for the dance'' she said shyly.

"It was my pleasure" i said

I smiled again, asked to be excused because i still have many guests to talk to. As a lieutenant it is customary to socialize with everyone in the society. It helps with upholding the reputation. As i left i heard her sister ask so many questions.

Spencer Carlin, she might keep me grounded always.

* * *

thanks for reading again.=) ashley will be in it as the story goes. pls. Just a little more patience , its part of the story line. And i purposely put aiden as "some guy" because i don't want to give him away until the introductions. thank you again. Tell me if there's some confusions.

reviews will be really really helpful. even if it's the good , the bad and the ugly. =)


	3. The Notes

another chapter. i'm just editing my story for some mistakes and it's a lot. :) again don't own anything.

The piece being played is " Moonlight Sonata" by Mozart.

* * *

**Spencers pov**

He is taking me to Kyla. I can see a small smile on the corners of her lips as we approach her even though she is talking to someone else and she's wearing something to conceal her expressions, i can tell she has other things on her mind. Specifically what i had encountered just recently. It has always been like this for the both of us, exchanging details of our frolics.

As we reach her, she said final words to the person she was talking with to face us with a beaming smile.

''Lieutenant. Spencer,the both of you looked bleary from the dancing that you did'' she said to us with a grin still pasted unto her face.

I just smiled at her comment and saw Lt. Aiden grin as well, then he looked at me.

"Thank you for the dance'' i said suddenly getting shy because of the intensity of his stare.

'' It was my pleasure'' he said and smiled. He excused himself then turned his back on us to communalize with others. He is a lieutenant after all.

''Well well well. Young girl, you snagged a quite handsome man for this night.'' Kyla sounded like my grandmother with her nose stuck on to the air and her peering at her mask as if she has reading glasses.

'' Yes he is, and he has something to say unlike those others who impresses but doesn't deliver.'' i said.

'' And by guessing from the extra tinge of pink of your cheeks he left a good impression on you''

'' Maybe so, he is very charming and those green eyes of his won't do any harm''

''Spencer, Are you saying you might give him a chance to even like him?" kyla asked with gasped. She was shocked for i never held an sincere interest as much as i have apparently showing now.

" You assume too early Kyla, I'm merely stating what i have observed from him" i said while scanning the other masked guests.

" But you said it yourself that, he is unlike the others. I mean isn't that what your looking for from a man. Someone genuine?" kyla asked me with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes i did" i flatly said showing i did't care much/

Kyla squinted her eyes at me and said," Don't forget he looked mighty fine on that uniform, everyone was watching you two dance on that floor. Obviously, the girls are already whispering something with each other because of envy.'' i have both my eyebrows raised. Attention is not my forte.

'' Don't give me a surprised look like you don't know what goes about with this society, as what i have heard, you are the only girl that he have asked to dance since he arrived here.'' she said with a chuckle. ''And the young men around here as well. You are quite handsome yourself and with that dress you stood out with ease''.

'' Is that all you did, snoop around and listen to people talk while we were on the floor?'' my eyebrows are in a bunch from her statement.

'' It is kind of easy to go on about without getting notice, besides i'm in a mask they won't know who i am'' She said plus a winked.

''You think you blend so well, are you forgetting you also have a lovely dress and pretty face to go on unnoticed?'' i said reasonably.

'' Maybe the dress is a give away, but only you know who i am'' she argued back. I left it there,there is no point in arguing back, what is done is done.

I asked her where are the family. She said father and mother where talking to some owners of land in the east and my brother is putting into advantage his being in mask with the girls. Kyla said that Glen told her that the mystery of the mask gives intrigue to the ladies.

Someone approached Kyla for a dance. He has long wavy red hair behind his mask with broad shoulders and is tall that suits him well. " Spencer i'll see you in a moment, ok? it's my turn on the dance floor" she giggled. '' go ahead Kyla, maybe i'll do what you did and have some wine." I said and heard her laugh as she was led by the hand. "Let's see if you won't be noticed" she said. A man asked me to dance as well , maybe it was the guys companion but i had enough dancing for one night.

I got my self wine which i think came from the vineyards of Mr. Hancock, it tasted sweet. No wonder he is very known for it. While i sip my sweet concoction, I could not help but think of the lieutenant and what Kyla said. I do hope he is not like the other men, he did left an impression on me. He handled me sincerely when we danced, even if we exchanged partners, it seems like his attention was only on me. He seemed stiff though, maybe from the military. He do seem to be a very fine young man although i don't want to have my expectations and hopes up just because of one dance and a uniform,.. and eyes.

i decided to go to the powder room. I felt the subtle glances of some, they must be judging me already. Telling each other lies that beats the other lies. It reminded why i did not want to go, luckily they are wearing masks so i can't put a face to those who speak. I learned not to care of them long before i turned adolescent.

I went to the man that opened the door for us as we entered the ball and asked him where is the powder room. He led me outside the room and pointed me to follow the light down the hall then turn left, he said someone will be there to assist me with everything that i'll be needing. I followed his instructions and went down the hall, the tiny versions of fire lanterns gives it a wierd feeling. The music and merriment from the ball is slowly dissipating. I'm about to reach the coner to turn left when i heard something that i dearly love.

It's a sound of a piano playing, it's very faint but my attuned ear cannot be deceived. Instead of turning left, i followed the melody with every step. It's leading me to the back of the house where there is less light. I should be afraid and turn back but all my mind was thinking is how sombre the music that's being played and wondered why is the pianist playing so sad. For i play with my heart, it helps me deal with what i feel. Every key i press and note it produces, expresses every emotion that could not get out. So my heart goes to the person who is playing now.

The sound is getting louder as i reach the dead end of the hall. At it's right side, a door to a den was open. i chanced a peek and saw that the one who is playing the sombre music was a girl. The door to the gardens on her left was left open so the soft winds caresses the curtain for it to dance, as if it is swaying with the music that is being played. Even the candles that lit the room seemed to move back and forth with every beat. The sight in front of on me caught my breath even though it flows of sadness. But what caught my eyes the most is the girl who has her back on me.

She haven't noticed i was behind her listening. Her shoulder, arms and a part of her one third of her back is exposed, she must have been wearing a jacket of some sort because it is unacceptable to bear much skin in front of the society. Her hair is in loose curls that covers some part of her back, and she is wearing a white victorian gown. I could not tell what color is her hair because the light is not enough but it illuminaated every turn and dip of her culs. Even if she's not facing me, she looked beautiful. Every shadow the light makes on her back shows the smooth curve and contour of her muscles as she move. Her skin seemed so delicate to the touch. I never stared at a woman before but i could not help it. You could paint this scene and have you wonder and be intrigued with this girl.

I'm still in a daze and didn't noticed that she already stopped her playing and has her back sitting straight.

''When will you announce your presence?'' she snapped me back to the room.

" i.. i.. ho..'' she didn't let me finish, '' i can see your shadow from the other side of the room''. i looked to where she referred to, and there is my shadow which was casted from the fire lanterns on the hall.

''Forgive me , i didn't mean to inrude but i could not help myself. I love the piano and i heard you playing.'' i'm still standing in the entrance.

''I understand, we can't keep ourselves from the things we love'' she said as she played random notes

* * *

The piece being played is " Moonlight Sonata" by Mozart. Thanks for reading. For comments and suggestions please click on 'review'. :)


	4. The Girl

thanks for reading! :) hey lalalee! ( did i got it right?) thanks, i really planned to finish this is just that a lot of things happened at school and i want it out of my head. i haven't had an idea how to end it but we'll see..:)

**Spencer's pov**

She doesn't sound angry or annoyed so i stepped further in the room.

''Why aren't you in the ball?'' i asked her.

'' I should ask you the same question Ms. Carlin'' she countered.

Wait. i haven't met her. i would've known if we were introduced.

'' I was about to go to the powder room when i heard you that's why i'm standing here now, and have we met before?'' i asked her. I'm still behind her listening to her press random notes.

''No we haven't, but word spreads here like fire and I can tell from the shadow of your dress since only you have that sillhouete'' she explained. I looked down my dress. I don't always want to be in the lime light but i refuse to deprive myself from wearing beautiful garments.

'' Come, do you like to play?'' she asked as she stood up.

As she turned to face me, i saw a picture of an angel. The light perfectly touched her face giving her this added glow. I think her skin is light caramel in color because the glow from the candles made her skin look like honey making it in perfect contrast with her cream victorian dress. She has her hair away from her face and she wore simple black mask, behind it her eyes twinkled with every spect. I can't tell which shade of brown but to me it reminds me of chocolate. She has a smile on her perfectly shaped lips. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

Again i'm in a daze just seeing the sight of her. I didn't notice she is in front of me already taking my hand to be lead to the piano. Even if i have gloves on i can tell her hands is incredibly soft. She sat me infront of the piano, i haven't done anything yet. Like i'm in a trance. And the cause of my trance is behind me and was gently putting my hand above the keys like i'm a child who's playing for the first time.

'' I haven't played for anyone before besides my family.'' i blurted out. I love playing but only in the confines of our home. To me it's like my diary or journal. I looked at her. Sweet heavens! Maybe i am in heaven and this girl in front of me is an angel. Every angle of this girl is beautiful! She glanced at me with a smirk. I swear i never seen someone like this before.

'' My mother taught me what you've heard earlier. She died years ago. She composed it herself and played it mostly when she was sad or down. I feel closer to her if i play it. Everytime when i feel not my best i'll just sit in front of the piano and play the keys like she did'' her eyes had a longing look and her smirk is gone. '' and every note speaks to me telling me to feel better''. I looked at her confusedly and as if reading my mind she answered my thoughts. "I know it sounds sombre but after i've played it, i think more clearly like she's telling me what to do next. No one have heard me play as well, specially my mothers composition, because it's close to being sacred to me and piano is not really my strong point''. She said staring to a candle. I gave her a moment. She seemed so sad. I suddenly had an urge to do everything i can to have this girl not frown like this again.

'' We have a same outlook when it comes to playing. I mean, i haven't lost a parent and i'm sorry for that but to me, playing? it's like my diary'' i told her with confidence. She snapped out of her reverie.

" Then play something so we can be even! I bore a part of my soul to you, now it's your turn'' she's grinning at me now and i have come to love it already.

'' But i never wanted to, i mean if it's that important i would've turned away'' i told her and flicked my hand, trying to stall. I have seriously never played before for other people. She's sitting beside me now. My gloves is the only thing that's keeping me from feeling her delicate arms.

"Reeeally?" she asked mockingly.

"Most definitely!" i scoffed at her. I don't know why i'm being like this but it felt natural to banter with her.

''I was alone! It's way obvious i wanted some privacy . If i wanted some audience i would've played in the ball instead''. she said a matter of a factly way. " but nooooo, you didn't even had the inkling to turn, you even stayed till i'm no longer playing''.

" I was about to" she's peering at her mask not believing. " I was! but you have to call me out about my presence''. I crossed my arms.

"Just because your wearing a mask means you can lie your way through''. I looked at her incredously because of her absurdity with a raised eyerbrow. I know she can not see it, but i like to put my point accross.

" I was no longer playing for five whole minutes!? but your shadow was still there. I may aswell have tuned the off-keys of this piano''. she smugly said. That was mean but true. I blame her for it, I was in a daze because of her.

''butitsyourfault'' i mumbled not looking at her. ''What did you say?'' she was trying to catch my eyes.

''I said there were no off-keys '' i said slowly to cover up my mumble.

She laughed at me.'' Of course there wasn't!, i was emphasizing a fact. Mr. Hancock wouldn't let that slip. He is a fan of the instrument too''.

I'm playing random notes now. "Go on, play something your heart tells you to''. she told me encouragingly.

Okay, no more stalling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'' Are you nervous?''. she asked, i answered her with a sheepish smile.

''Hmm ok, i'll stand over there so you can feel like no one's in here with you'' she stood up and moved to the doors that lead to the garden. She is no longer in my line of sight. For all fairness i'll play something.

Okay i closed my eyes then felt for the keys. I am thinking of what i would like to play now. I settled for a piece called river flows in you.

I pressed the first keys but something is still off that makes me uncomfortable. My gloves is getting in the way of my sensation for the keys. I can not hear her maybe she's trying to be quiet so i'd be comfortable.

I removed my gloves and placed it above the piano between the candle holder and jacket that i haven't noticed earlier, i was right that she has some sort of jacket.

I relaxed my shoulders then started playing. I really love playing, i closed my eyes and thought about the girls story. i don't want to see her like that, and why is she playing it just earlier? it means she's not feeling her best. What could have made her feel that way? what can i do to stop it. Hold on, i still don't know who she is. i'll ask her after i play. Have i seen her from the other balls that i attend to?. Like what i've said earlier i would've known if i met her already. That kind of beauty will not escape me. I have many unanswered questions, even though i felt like we are talking in ease earlier it doesn't mean she'll trust me. Maybe i should get her name first. Right. That's what should i do. That settled, i focused on finishing the piece.

I let the last note play on till it died down. I slowly opened my eyes to adjust it from the light, As my vision cleared i'm startled with what i saw.

She was just standing there on the left side of the piano. She has her head rested on her arms, and seems like she's been watching me.

''How long have you been there?'' i asked her as rub my eyelids softly through the holes in my mask as not to ruin my makeup.

''Long enough'' she shrugged.

''Hmmm'', still rubbing my eyes.

'' Long enough to have seen your face transform from relaxed, confused, determined then relaxed again.'' she giggled, she has her head resting on her left hand now.

I just peeked an eye on her, she looks adorable now. " How can you tell? I have a mask on and my eyes are closed" i asked.

She shrugged again as if it's the easiest thing to do. " Your lips". That made a thump in my heart.

Aaargh! what's with this girl. I never been like this before nor have looked at anyone this way. I'm rubbing my eyes a little harder now. Wait, her name. i stopped my actions. i'm about to open my mouth as i look at her when i saw that she's giggling again.

''what?'' i asked.

'' You did it again, your face went from confused to frustrated in a millisecond'' she giggled.

"So?'' i pouted. Wait! her name?!

I'm about to ask her but she beat me to it again. "Is that your own composition?

"Uhmm yes it is" i said shyly.

''Your really good at that, it's a shame only your family can hear you play''

''And now you" i pointed out

'' And i'm extremely privileged and honored for it'' she said smiling. And i think i blushed. It's a good thing the lights are dim.

''Luck? more like blackmailed''. i said with a smiling.

she grinned back,"or that too".

She stood straight and asked " Do you want to go back to the ball now?"

" Not really'' i said truthfully, she's waiting for me to continue.

'' I don't really like it out there. I mean, we are in a masked ball but even if it is not, it seems like they're wearing it for an everyday basis". i said comforatbly, '' i'm born from this society but there are some points i feel like i don't belong''.

This girl is making me tell her things and do things that i would not normally would. I feel at ease with her like i've known her and trust her for the longest time already.

" I know what you mean''. she said with a nod. " Do you want to go for a walk?''

* * *

review please:)


	5. The Dance

hello:) thank you for those whove'read. i don't anything .

**Spencer's pov**

I stood up and wondered where will we go. Maybe the gardens. But i shouldn't really, Kyla might be looking for me. She's putting on her jacket already. I haven't told her that i shouldn't go! That i can't come with. Hold on..

Is it me or she's moving slower than usual? Great, this girl is already putting her jacket on but the way she's putting it makes me want it off instead.. hold on again. where did that come from?

Seriously, what is the matter with me?! She has her jacket on now and she flipped her lush chocolate curls because it was caught inside her jacket. It just covered mostly of her arms and exposed back. Time has definitely slowed down, she closed her eyes and gave her head a gentle shake to loosen her curls. Every strand of her hair shimmered from the light. She is very beautiful, it mesmerizes me. She has her eyes open now. I know those brown orbs can warm me up in a cold night. With just one look, my heart will beat faster to compensate for the cold. I know this because my heart is doing it now. I can feel my blood surging through my veins, making me feel the warmth inside. And those long lashes of hers? i wonder what would it feel like if it stroked my skin. And her lips! damn those lips, it seemed so soft, so pink, moist and slowly moving.

Her lips opened and closed. How i want those lips to be closed by my own. It's moving still, i think it's daring me to do it. She looks confused. Can time move backwards? Wait. Her lips are moving. Dear heavens she's talking to me!?

'' Ms. Carlin! Ms. Carlin!" she raised her voice everytime she said my name.

" huh? ye..yes?". i recovered again from my haze.

"? are you feeling ok? i've been calling you for a while now'' she has a concerned look on her face.

Brilliant, i caused her distress but i won't lie that i didn't like the feeling of her concern. hehe.

"Yes, i'm perfectly fine. I just.. uhmm spaced out for a while there''.

" Are you sure? Cause if you aren't feeling well i'll take you to your family at the ball" still looking concerned.

" No! don't bother, it must be the wine" that earned a smile from her. Of course! why didn't i thought of it before, maybe that's why i feel and see her like this.

"Wine? how many have you drank anyways to make you space out like that? i mean you kinda spaced out earlier too before i acknowledged you" she chuckled. I just shrugged, not wanting to answer her question because i only had one glass?! i didn't finished the whole thing, i only had a couple of sips. So wine is ruled out to explain my behavior. She's holding on to my gloves.

" here'', i took the gloves from her '' put this back on, it's a little cold out there''. Out where? oh right she invited me for a walk but i can't.

"Actually, i c.." she cut me off.

''Let me help you there'', she took back a glove from me. She inspected it first to know which hand she'll put it on then she grabbed my left hand. I just stared at her. I can feel her knuckles and fingers skim from my wrist to my upper arms where it ends as she put on my gloves. She struggled a bit on putting my fingers respectively. She gave a satisfying "there!''.

She took the other glove from me, grabbed my right hand. " What were you going to say earlier? you said you actually, what?" she asked with out looking at me, she was intent on putting on my gloves for me.

Right, i was about to tell her that i can't go but i felt her skim my arm again. " I was going to say that i can't actually wait to go for a walk and leave this ball for a while''. i smiled.

Ok, that's not what i'm supposed to tell her but it's ok. I meant half of what i said and It's more than okay, oh yes it is. She's smiling at me now as she struggled with my fingers again.

" all done" she said, " let's just have a walk in the gardens, it's pretty at night specially tonight because of the full moon''.

Ooooh. a full moon? pretty gardens? how romantic. i smiled inside. what?! romantic? you should not feel any romance! you don't even know her and she's a her!? I argued myself. Look what this girl doing to me, she doesn't even know that she's making me crazy.

" Lets go Ms. Carlin before that wine kicks in again". she said laughing as she walked out the door s that lead to the garden.

" I was not about to space out!'' i sooo almost did. I chased after her. She's half way there to the gardens when i saw her.

" You said we're going to walk!" i screamed after her. All i heard from her was her melodius husky laugh that pierced throught the calm night.

**Kyla's pov**

I'm still ecstatic from what Mr. and Mrs. Carlin have told me. Or should i say mother and father, mama and papa, dady and mumy, my old folks, my parents, the one who conceived me. okay, maybe not so, i just ran out of things to call them.

The Carlin family are different from the others here. The fame and fortune never gets in their pretty heads of theirs. Well except Glen of course, it's a definite advantage for him with the girls but he is still grounded. I think her mother makes sure of it. I struck gold when their father took me in, imagine the horror if some snot family took me in?! It won't be called as taking me in, it's more like slaving.

Oh look here comes Mr and Mrs. Carlin.

"Kyla, darling why are you standing here alone?'' Mrs. Carlin asked.

" Not much so Miss.." she's giving me 'the' look again behind the mask '' i mean mother''. i smiled widely.

" Where's Spencer and Glen? well, Glen must be with some girl'' Mr. Carlin said proudly.

" Yes, no one can resist the Carlin charm" i giggled.

" and i think it rubbed on to you so well, we're right to take you in". Mrs. Carlin said as she looked past my shoulders.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the guy i was dancing earlier carrying two glasses of red wine smiling as he approach us.

" As i was saying earlier mother'' i emphasized the mother part, she approved with a nod. '' I'm with Mr...''. I froze! i didn't know his name. He's beside me now, i'm not looking at him but i can feel his stare as he awaits to be introduced to my parents. hehe. parents.

I think Mr. Carlin understood from the look i'm giving and took the matters in his own hands because he is already shaking hands with him.

" Young man! I'm Arthur Carlin and this is my lovely wife, Paula Carlin''.

" It's a pleasure meeting you Mr and Mrs Carlin'', he said as he bowed to my mother. '' I'm George Anderson".

" Ah yes, i was about to tell them that but my father here is too eager for introductions'' I explained.

My parents just stared at me. They said they know me might as well let them get used to my antics. " Yes yes, you're the son of John Wayne Anderson am i correct?''. My father said with a chuckle.

" Yes i am"

" aah, the heir to the J.W.A trades". Mother concluded. I looked at George. He didn't seem to be an heir type. He's not boastful, or bragging on how great a deal his father's work is, like he did it himself. He looked back at me.

" What? i don't usually tell people i'm an heir as a hello'' he smiled.

" You just didn't seem like it"

''I'll take that as a compliment'' he is full blown grinning now.

" So tell me George what do you think about the british ...." my father asked, I blocked them off the moment i heard british, i'm positive they would be talking about business, politics and the upcoming election.

I took a drink from the wine he gave me. Apparently i'm not he only one who is not interested with the "men talk" because mother is amusely smiling at me.

" See, we told you we see right through you'' she said.

" And i thank you with all my heart, also for saving me from an embarassment'' i was gushing out.

'' Actually we don't have to know you to tell that you don't know his name'' she whispered from behind her own glass. '' Your eyes was practically bulging out your mask''

We laughed at that while the two handsome men still discussed about matters of their interest.

" So, tell me before this handsome man of yours came by, where's Spencer? I saw her dancing with the lieutenant, mind you, they look great on the floor. And i heard people talk about it and ask questions about my daughter". she asked.

It just wasn't me who take advantages of this oppurtunity. Wait till Spencer hears her mother is snooping around as well.

" I told her that as well. I don't have an idea where she is, i left her to dance with George. A man approached her as well but you know Spencer, she refused i think, and went on to get some refreshments. That's the last i've seen her''

" Maybe she's with the liuetenant, having a private talk. He seemed like a man that she'd like.''

Just what i've told her earlier.

'' My two daughters snagged themselves impressively handsome young men. I'm so proud", she said to herself.

I laughed at her. We did had ourselves impressive young men. We can play a game with it. Who has the best eyes or have them do stuffs. That would be fun. And at the same time, it can be a test.

But where the hell is Spencer.

**Spencer's pov**

I finally caught up with her, she's brushing her hand to the many flowers of the garden. Their garden may not have lights in between the bushes but it still looks magnificent. It has a fountain in the middle as well.

" Hold on'' trying to catch my breath, '' I haven't gotten your name''

'' Ms. Carlin that goes against from the idea of a masked ball" she turned to look at me '' Why ask a person her or his identity when he or she is trying to conceal it!'' she's walking backwards, laughing.

She seemed so carefree, i just looked at her as she turned and took off again.

I followed her, she stopped by a flower to smell it. Now back in the room i thought she's very beautiful but with this natural light from the full moon? I have no words.

She's taking a closer look at a flower, i stooped beside her to take a closer look too, but the flower was the last thing on my mind.

" It's beautiful isn't it?'' she asked still looking at the flower,

" It is'' my voice was surprisingly soft , she turned to me and caught that i'm not looking at the flower.

'' Very much so'' it escaped me while i'm looking deeply into her eyes. She was slightly surprised, i think she blushed but tried to hide it by looking at the flower again. i shouldn't have said that, what will she think of me.

I straightened up as she did. It was quiet between us, i didn't want to say something that may add up to my blunder, i'm wondering how can i recover from it. We are walking toward the fountain now.

I'm still thinking what to say to her. What is her name?! right, but she'd may just tell me the same thing she said earlier. Maybe i could go with how old is she? nah, she'd just answer and the awkwardness will be back. hmm. i've got it, what other instrument is she playing and what...

" Can i ask you something?''. she put a stop to my dilemma. She's already saving me. I fawned inside.

" You already have, might as well go on with it'' i told her smiling.

She shook her head but i know she got that i'm just playing rude. " Why do you feel like you don't belong? from what i've heard you grew up to this kind of life. it' not like it was thrown at you'' we stopped walking and she looked at me. '' i mean, i think you almost have everything anyone could ask for but you want none of it''.

We started walking again. " It's not that i don't want any of it. I'm blessed to have what i have. It's just that my family are different. i'm not raised to be as what people expected me to be. and i don't like how they tell lies or how they manipulate each other to have one's gain and the others demise. It's always been an issue to me. I remembered when i was younger, i cried to my mother because a supposed friend of mine told them that i just stole my doll from another kid because back then my father's business haven't gotten full scale as it is now but we can definitely buy our own. My mother told me that my friend may be just jealous'' i kinda laughed as i remembered how she told me this but i didn't tell her that '' she told me that i will learn to live with it, if not with it, around it. And that there will be all sorts of people that i didn't even know exists. So that's what i'm doing now, i have learned to understand the ways of this life and chose to live around it.''

We're almost at the fountain. '' You have a very nice family"

"Yes they are quite something, you could meet them if you want" i told her.

" Thank you, someday maybe" she said smiling. Someday? but my family is just inside, she can meet them after we go in.

We reached the fountain and sat on the edges. We are both admiring the full moon.

" I've been to many places, and when i miss home i'll just stare at the stars and moon, the sunrise and sunsets because it never changes. It makes me feel like a part of home is with me during my travels'' she told me

'' Is that why you're playing earlier? you miss home or you're going away again?" i asked her softly as i looked at her.

She's still staring at the skies. I'm anxiously waiting for her answer because i've reminded her something that made her play her mother's piece which she only plays when she's down.

"Yes"

"You miss home?".

She didn't answer because she abruptly stood up, startling me. She looked down at me and has her hand out for me to hold. " Dance with me". she said grinning. She didn't even asked but demanded me to dance with her. i kind of liked it.

" With what music?'' i looked at her ridiculously but took her hand as i stood up.

'' With what kind of dance?'' she's leading me a little away from the fountain. She's not answering my query.

" With each other?'' she faces me, then puts my left hand on her right shoulder. Not minding me, but i don't mind her directives either.

" I don't know this kind of dance'' then she placed her right hand to my waist. My back stiffened but she's still continuing with her move.

" Did you learned this from one of your travels?'' she took my other hand with her raised left hand.

" Where have you been? i never heard of this?'' then she looked back at me, my breath stucked in my troath because her face fully caught the light of the moon. and her mask glints because of the tiny gems embedded to it.

'' If you not speak for a minute you'll hear the night's music" she stopped talking and i heard the crickets and the fountain and some birds chirping.

" Obviuosly we're dancing to each other, and i don't know the name of this dance because i was there dancing not learning, and yes it's from one of my travels. where? definitely far from here". she answered all of my questions.

" Now if you just follow my lead and try not to oppose my movements i'll carry you through it" she said looking down our feet.

" You're going to carry me? i may be too heavy for you". what is this dance that she has to carry me?

She chuckled, " i know that fact Ms. Carlin, i meant it figuratively''. oh. how should i know i don't have any idea with this, i'm used to dancing with a group with many partners. i never danced like this before. i haven't been close in dancing before either. plus it doesn't help my heart is beating wildly.

" okay, first you follow my feet then close then follow it again'' i nodded.

" . Relax." she said giggling. I relaxed my shoulders.

"okay. ready? go."

**Kyla's pov**

Where the hell is spencer?! i'm going to strangle that girl for good. I've been looking for her everywhere. Damn this masks, i'll rip it of their faces!

Where is she!? i need a drink, a champange, a wine, a keg of beer for all i care. I'm rushing from corner to corner already. i grabbed a glass from someone's hand, it is still half full.

"Hey!" i heard her say. Hey? i'll shove her mouth some hay if she tried to stop me.

Wait, that was Glen she was talking to. I turned back to them. " Excuse me, but may i speak to you Glen".

"ah, i told you i know whose hair was it, so how about that thing you told me if i could tell who she is". Glen told the girl i took the glass from. She's sneered at me. I just smiled her widely and gave her the now empty glass.

" Thank you very much for your kind service, I'll surely tell them of it" i said , she looked shocked.

ooops? ''Kyla, she does not work here" glen informed me trying to stop his laughter.

"Oh i'm deeply sorry, i assumed too much'' she's glaring at me now. Glen is laughing, he didn't even bother about being discreet about it.

" I'm terribly sorry'' i chastised as i grab Glen's laughing form far from there. When i can no longer feel her glare i stopped then turned to Glen.

" Kyla, have you seen her face?!" he still hasn't recovered.

'' I made her do that face glen" i told him out flat. " Have you seen Spencer?''.

He stopped laughing but he is still grinning. " Is that why you're in a rush? I think I saw her go to the powder room earlier, she may have come back by then already and went with liuetenant what not'' Glen scoffed when he said the liuetenants name, they may always bicker all the time but Glen is protective of Spencer.

"Don't worry about Spencer, she can take care of herself"' Glen said, " Believe me, she can"

'' Oh i believe you, i was there" we laughed, when we we're younger Glen and Spencer always fight to the point it gets physical but spencer has manage to put up with Glen. i think Glen is glad they fought like that when we we're younger, at least now he didn't have to worry much about Spencer. And i am too.

" Now go back to you're manwhore and i'll get back to my whore'' he whispered as he passed by me. I laughed loudly.

**Spencer's pov**

"Ms. Carlin, your other feet!''.

'' No! don't go against my movements"

"Ms. Carlin just relax"

"Ms Car..ouch!!" that's a tenth time that i stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry, forgive me" I tried consoling her as jumped on her foot while she grabbed the injured on.

" It's ok, they're still alive and still a part of me" she said as she went back to our previous position.

" Now, one and two and.. there! you're getting it" i'm looking at our feet so I won't step on her.. again.

" Now , look at me" i looked at her " there you're getaargh!''

"I'm sorry again, oooh let's just stop. I'm not getting it!" I said frustratingly

''Don't worry ", she's limping towards me. okay, how will i not worry again?

''Okay will do this again but slower." she went back to our positions. She pushed my hips to the side so i'd sway with her.

" Is this much better Ms. Carlin?" she asked smiling.

I just nodded my head and smiled. Glad that i won't be killing any more toes.

"so tell me what is you're story" i asked her

" a part like your story is in one on the chapters of it," she said smiling. '' I understand what you're telling me, I understand it by heart''.

We are about the same height so we're in the same eye level, i'm just a little taller.

" They we're not right about you" she told me in her soft husky voice. I looked at her confusedly.

" Ms. Carlin they are jealous because from what i see you're amazing, kind and they didn't do you any justice because you're not just pretty but beyond beautiful" she said as she looked from my lips to my eyes.

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks no one told me that before not as sincere as her. i tried to duck my head and hide my heated cheeks but i didn't have to as she pulled me into her more and tightened her grip. i can closely feel the skin of her cheeks to mine. thank you lord she can't see me, even from this light she might see my face getting red.

We're swaying and moving slowly now. i thought of what she said, we just have met earlier but she speaks as if she knows me already.

'' How can you tell me those things, you just met me'' i asked her.

she chuckled huskily then move enough so she can see look at my eyes. " Because i can see it in your eyes Ms Carlin''. I smiled at her, " It's Spencer, not Ms. Carlin '' her smile got bigger.

We moved to our positions but much more closer now, i never danced with any one this close before. But i was comfortable with her , and i feel that i don't want to let go. i closed my eyes, just taking everything all in as we swayed under the moon and starry sky.

"Spencer?"

"hmmm"

"you're stepping on my foot" i snapped my eyes open and gasped,

and all i can hear was her laugh. i can get used to being laughed at , when it's her.

**there.=) thank you for reading again.**


	6. The Morning After

**This is for my brother, when I got home from school yesterday he already left for overseas. I whined about my writing and he kinda encouraged me with it even he havent read any., hehe I did his book review for school , reading it's not his thing..**

Apparently i did this for my brother. haha. thanks for reading

* * *

The Carlin family are having breakfast at their patio that leads to the garden. They have a perfect view of colors on a canvass of green. Their father is sitting on the end of the table with his wife on her right discussing what will be the best choice for their enterprise. Kyla is sitting on the right side of Mr. Carlin. Beside her sat Spencer and Glen sat besides his mother so he sat across Spencer.

**Kyla's pov**

"My darling sister, you've been gone for a long time last night at the ball. Kyla almost got hurled at looking for you" Glen said with a smirk looking at Spencer over the brim of cup of tea that he's drinking.

" I swear Glen. You have your father and mother's genetics but you have your sights on that.. that.. forgive me for saying this but she was beneath you!" I interceded while slightly flailing my fork. What I said didn't come out right.

" What I meant was you can do more than her, I mean, I apologized for my mistake but she still looked at me as if she's planning on how she can make me have a grotesque mask permanently" I grumbled.

Spencer beside me laughed as well as Glen. I'm just glad Mother and father are to engrossed with their conversation to notice.

Maybe not." But Kyla dear, Ms. Madison Duarte, is a daughter of the prime minister of Mexico. She is not beneath Glen but quite out of his league" mother piped in then went back to eating and conversing with father.

They barked another round of laugh.

" See Kyla, I have my standards accurate, I guess it was yours who she haven't met the demands". Glen said.

" She?! A daughter of a prime minister?! I doubt that, it was a masked ball after all. I could easily say I'm a princess from Brazil and they'd believe me entirely. I'll just attract their attention with stories of gold in el dorado". I scoffed.

"I should've been there to see your face Kyla" Spencer said trying to stifle her laugh. "that alone would've gotten me right through the night".

" You should've been there Spence! I didn't know whom I'll laughed harder at." Glen said between laughs. " Kyla's telling her off for another wine and her face after she figured out she's not talking to a server or Ms. Duarte's flaring nose, eyes… everything that aren't covered by her mask?!"

They're having a dandy time in my behalf. I'd be happy with that thought alone but it was still embarrassing. Laugh at my face for all I care I'm now really glad it was a masked ball.

" That's beside the point Glen" .I said firmly after swallowing my mince meat, Trying to show that it doesn't affect me for one bit. " Daughter of prime minister or not, I still think there are catchier girls out there for you. And Glen I know for a fact that you never look unto titles and such"

" You are right with that sister" Glen said with a nod. " And you should never doubt my caliber. You obviously had her ugly side to meet but it was your own doing." he finished with a chuckle.

" I'm not really looking forward to meet any other side of hers" never again, one is enough for my whole lifetime.

" You don't have to, come out of it Kyla. You speak like i'm looking for someone to settle down with. I'm merely acquainting myself with the other heritages of this god blessed world. You should do the same." glen said with a smirk.

" I have been acquainting myself thank you very much" i said giggling. remembering what happened with my "manwhore".

"So does Spencer too you know, right Spencer?" i nudge her lighlty on the ribs.

She snapped as she turned to look at me. She has a glazed look about her eyes. maybe it's about the liutenant.

" Tell us where have you been Spencer which has caused me this embarassment ?" i smiled " Was it the liuetanant that hogged your time the whole night?"

I heard Glen scoffed as i mention the rank. protective as always. in his own way.

All of us waited for an answer, our parents also intrigued with her absence.

* * *

i'll post more soon ., thanks for reading., =) and the reviews. There will be chapters with ashley's pov but not so soon, it has to go with the flow of the story. thank you so much . any criticism and suggestions. . and comments.:) i'll be most thankful for that.


	7. The Morning After II

Hey hope you like it so far:) keep safe guys.

* * *

**Glen's pov**

Spencer and I may not look like we don't get along as other brother and sisters would in the neighborhood but that's how we are. I take baloney from her, she takes sausages from me. That's just how we chose to love each other.

Now, we sit under this lovely morning sun, in front of this flavorsome feast. Eight pairs of ears and eyes including mine are converging for Spencer's account of the evening before. She scoped the table with a distraught face.

" Last night?" she said in a small voice as if she's not catching on.

" Yes Spence, last night, with Mr. Ai ..'' I tried to explain but Kyla cut me off.

" Its Lieutenant" she said non chalantly . I stared at her for 3 seconds.

I forced a smile," with Loootenant Aiden Dennison" I said firmly for Kyla's satisfaction. " Thank you for correcting me Kyla, and Spencer, refrain the act as if your not in this conversation, your corset were practically losing it's threads with your chortling just a moment ago".

" I wasn't chortling Glen" she snapped at me, I just shrugged her off.

" Go on dear, we would love to hear your angle of the story. Everybody had something to say after you danced" my mother jumped in.

Her answer better be decent. I don't want my hands to be tainted with that category. He is maybe an official defending this country but when it comes to my sister, they're all the same to me. My father won't be proud of my heroic actions even for justifiable reasons.

" Okay. You were there when I agreed when he asked me for a dance" she took a bite from her eggs. My mother nodded her head gesturing to continue.

" He was a good dancer, all of his focus was on me but he is kind of stiff probably because of his military background" she took another bite. " Even though, he is still good but not the best I had. After we danced we talked a little then he took me to Kyla because he has more people to meet around. He is after all, as Glen stated it, a looootenant". She summed all night with 3 sentences. that can't be it.

" That's it?" i asked her disbelieving, i'm gald that's all they did but there are still some missing facts.

" Pretty much, yes" she said " If you want to know how he turned, bowed, stepped through out the dance I can not disclose that to you. Why not just ask Mother and father to have you have a dance instructor. Oh wait, you had lessons already from school but i think they will understand that you need further improvement for your partners sake"

" I am not asking about his dancing and I definitely don't need improvement with mine!. Thank you very much but the ladies can also agree with my opinion on my self. Go on, ask them how I gracefully but firmly held them.'' i said with pride and passion " but you gave me an idea Spencer dear, I can give dancing lessons for those who haven't mastered the art of heavy dancing for my free time"

"But glen?" kyla asked

" Yes Kyla?"

" Then why did i saw Ms. Linda Myers clutching her foot after you danced with her?" she asked innocently.

As if. I can dance! i do., i can give it a left and a right anytime.

I was about to explain that she got stepped on before she saw her, of course not by me. When my father stood up.

"All right children , let me put an end to banter. You are Carlin children, you have every grace and synchronization of a flock and firmness and suppleness of a bamboo. I myself is an example" my father said chuckling, while my mother said a silent no with her head shaking but covered it up by drinking her tea.

The three of us lauged, "what is it?" he asked my mother.

"Nothing dear, have a safe trip okay?" she said as she helped him smooth out his coat. Then kissed him on the cheeks.

" Okay my love" he said softly. " Children, remember what i said" he said as we kissed him good bye in turns.

After our father left, my mother left as well saying she have somethings to settle in the kitchen. We sat back down to finish our breakfast.

"So spencer" i said as i took a bite from my toast without looking at her " If that's what all you did with the official, howcome Kyla was looking for you and got herself banned from Mexico with out even breaking the law".

i heard a splat. i looked up to Spencer and saw that her fork is halfway through her mouth with it slightly hanging

Clearly. someone's hiding something.

* * *

i'm sorry if it's too short for your liking. :) i'll make it up to you guys soon. thanks again.


	8. The Chase

Here's something longer :)Don't own anything just the story and some of the characters.

My brother saw me editing this story and he was like " That's a chapter?" i said "yeah". Then he said " That's too short to be a chapter", explained that it's like that here in fanfiction. Then he said something funny at the same time touching. He said, " Then how will you able to publish it when it's that short." hahaha! I cracked up at his face. i just said "i don't know".. :D I don't know who's taking this writing more seriously. Him or I.

* * *

**Spencer's pov**

Its been a week since my interrogation during breakfast. I panicked for a moment when Glen kept on asking where was I most of the time that night.

" _uugh, I was .." what am I going to tell them? That I was dancing intimately in the gardens under the stars with a girl?? They'll see right through me, might as well tell them the truth. I cleared my throat. "I was with a girl that I met, we talked and she showed me around. Maybe that is why we didn't caught up with each other Kyla. We were going in circles" I turned to Kyla. Ok maybe not the whole of it but still, is the truth._

" _Spence, only you have that dress last night. I think I wouldn't miss you even if where going in any shapes." Kyla said to me with a quizzically._

_I feigned innocence and said. " I guess your right. And I guess it's a coincidence"._

" W_ho was this lady?" Glen asked. " You should've introduced us to her, I mean, if she got you walking around and communalizing with other guests. She must have influenced you well to have that effect on you"._

_I smirked at Glen. You know me so well my brother, and you're also oh so right. She intensely affected me._

" _We have the same question Glen" I said as I drink my mango juice._

" _Pardon?" Glen asked as I'm downing half of the glass._

" _I don't know her name"._

That's right I don't know her name and still don't know her name. I spent almost the whole time with her but every time that I'd ask her something she won't answer a decent question. When she does answer my question, it will ensue to my asking another question to further understand what she's disclosing. Like when I ask her about her leaving.

" Y_ou can just ask me if you want rather than answering for yourself" she said._

_We're still swaying under the night. We are less close than before but I still have my arms around her slender neck and her arm's around my waist._

_I looked at her. "Go on just get it out of your mind" she asked smiling. " Your doing it again. I bet you can't lie properly. You're easy to read and give away too much"._

_That made me smile widely because she's wrong, I'm a convincing liar and I don't give away that easily. The circle that I'm in helps with the skill. Which means it's just her._

"_You've said earlier you're leaving, to where exactly? And when?" I asked her._

"_Now, I'm wagering someone is going to miss me already even if we only met for one night" she said grinning._

"_And maybe that someone can see you before you go" I said going along with this beauty, "or maybe that someone can give you something you can take where ever you're going"._

"_Now I think, if I was really gambling. I've won enough money for my grandchildren to live in luxury, not that they won't be"._

_So she lives in luxury but why I haven't seen her. My parents almost made sure we know everybody in the society, not that we care. They just made sure we are noted with the system._

"_Ok, lets say you've won already. Can you answer my question now?'' I asked_

"_Maybe" she shrugged her perfect shoulders, " besides I don't exactly know where I'd be going and when am I exactly leaving"._

I know she told me the truth. Her whole demeanor told me so. When I asked her who she was, she told me the same thing over and over again.

_We're sitting down by the edge of the fountain again now, taking all the beautiful things in, and i'm listening to the night sing a duet with the girl's laughter beside me._

"_I told you why would somebody in a mask, tell you, who they are? this is the fifth time already" she asked_

"_I just met some inside the ball, they weren't taking this masquerade thing at heart" I reasoned to her. "After all if that were the case then I'd make sure to have a masked ball always"._

_She laughed at what I said. "They don't take this at heart maybe, but I do. And hide as you may, like what I said earlier, you are easy to read"._

_Again, it's just you who can read as you say it. You and my family I guess._

"Y_ou're not going to tell me a name no, not even a alias?" I hopefully ask her._

_She's shaking her head with a smile. "Nope and I don't have an alias"._

"T_hen at least a last name, I mean it's a last name, many people will go under the category of just one". I said still trying._

_She's laughing at my attempts now._

" _Well then, there is only one way I'll get my answer" I said with resolve as I stood up._

"P_ray tell". She asked sweetly._

"_It didn't have to come this far but you leave me no other option". I looked her adamantly._

_If I'm not getting my answer by asking nicely then I'll have to do it with force._

"_Spencer? What.." she's on her feet now with a cautious look._

_I'm slowly approaching her and she's backing slowly with her wary hands up._

"_Stay, Spencer, stay" she said " what are you doing? Lets just continue on being civil"_

_I'm still advancing, she's still backing ._

" B_ut that failed already" I told her seriously " so I'm planning…"_

_I can see she's dreading now. I smiled wickedly and said " to take your mask off"._

_After I uttered the last word, her eyes popped with a playful glint. Then she turned around to escape. But I was just behind her._

The water in my tub is slowly getting cold but I don't want to get up yet. I'm still thinking about her. But I think I have to since Kyla's head is poking at the door.

"Spence? You're starting to look like raisins for our dessert later. When will you be done, when you're water turned to ice already and your lips turn to blue?" she said.

I rolled my eyes at her. " I was about to but you started bawling"

" Oh. Then get moving already" she said then left

I was about to sigh when her head poked back in. " And don't you sigh at me, I'm just concerned".

I smiled and sighed as loud as I can so she can hear me as she left. " thanks Ky!" I shouted

I sighed to myself now. Even if she's not here with me, I space out . I just can't stop thinking about her and most definitely what she said or did.

_I was still chasing her and her melodious laughter. We we're getting far from the gardens but I didn't mind because all of it was focused on what is in front of me._

"_No Spencer no!" she said between laugh and pant._

_I caught her by the waist but we lost our balance. We landed on the plush grass laughing. I playfully tried to reach her mask but she's swatting my hands off. I seemed to give up my attempts and our laughter slowly died down._

_When my breathing evened out I sat up. When we were running everything was a blur so i didn't notice where were heading. So I was shocked that were on the banks of a small lake with the stars reflecting from it surface._

_I heard her sat up and move closer to me. " Why are you trying to find out who I am?" she asked softly that goes well with the tranquility of this place._

_I was going to explain her again why, I turned to her slightly frustrated " I told you, I wa.." I didn't get to finish because I felt something soft on my lips. It didn't last long but I felt my head swirl._

_I still have my eyes close, when I felt her lips move from me. She was still close if I move just millimeter. Her lips will be on me again._

"_Spencer?" I felt her lips brushing against mine._

"_hmm?" that's all I can say._

"_Don't worry about it because I'll find you"._

* * *

Thanks for reading.:)

I'm in a rut here. Need some energizers called "reviews"...


	9. The Double act

Okay that fueled me up. Thanks Abigail! also to Celine, and of course to Slushhy :)

I only own the story and the characters. Thank you for putting me in your alert and .. o ma god. as one of your favorite stories. :D

So here we go!

* * *

**Kyla's Pov**

" Oh Kyla", I heard Spencer sigh as if she is swooning as she stepped out of the bathroom.

" It's about time you got out from in there," I told her while preparing what she's gong to wear for the day. It is only appropriate that I set out a dress much simpler which has less lace and ruffles than the usual. With the heat hotter than normal, I know how Spencer get irritated easily from the discomfort of the weather.

She went to the other side of the partition to get dressed. " What was that all about?" I asked her while getting some of her earings in the vanity. As I turned to the partition, I can see only her arms pulling a string as she fits into her undergarments.

" What is what?", she asked back with a strain on her voice. " Can you help me Kyla?".

I put down the shoes that I took from the cabinetry on a small pedestal to help her. Behind the partition Spencer is struggling with the knotted strings of her corset. Again.

" Spencer, how do you keep on knotting this strings?", The corset that she has on has the attachments in front and I have already placed each strings in each holes accordingly. So it wonders me, for all she has to do is pull it tight. " I mean it is right in front of you, unless there is something wrong with your eyes and maybe perhaps your body coordination". I said undoing the tortuous knots while on my knees.

" Oh Kyla", there it is again, the swooned sigh. " Your exaggeration astounds me". I looked up to her in an incredulous way and saw her smiling as if i just gave her a pleasant compliment. There is something that I'm not getting caught on. This has got to stop! I mean until I don't know what is going on with her.

I stood straight up and put my hands on my waist. " Okay. What was that?", that swiped a smile on her face to be replaced by a knotted eyebrows. " What is what?", she asked the second time as she turned around to sit on the chair in front of her vanity. I was just behind her when i saw her do the smile she did earlier from her reflection in the mirror.

" That face!" i motioned to her face. "That smile!" I pointed on her lips. She's not smiling now as she tries to slap my finger away from her back. " That face!" I gestured roughly on her face again. She's trying to fleck my hands away. " And that sigh! swoon! 'oh kyla...' whatever it was !". She's laughing now after I failingly replicated her 'sighs'.

" I'm glad I got you laughing, can you now tell me what has been going on with that pretty blond head of yours?" I said giggling from my ridiculous attempt.

" Oh Kyla", she sighed again as she turned to face me. " Will you please refrain from doing that unless you're going to tell me the reason why you are being like that at the first place." , I pleaded but Spencer just smiled at me again as if i had not said anything.

" Oh Kyla", she sighed again as she stood up to finish dressing up, that sound is getting on my nerves. Well not really, it is just that, i do not know what was going on that's really getting on my nerves. Me and Spencer tell everything since the day we both hated the tutor they're parents hired to teach us more about world history. I followed her behind the partition.

I knelt in front of her to undone the knots left while waiting for her to explain. This knots is testing my patience. I'm trying not to curse the human who invented this forsaken garments and not hate Spencer for her lack of skills on pulling a freaking string. " Maybe, I'm just happy." she said laughing, " I can be happy, right?".

I got the last knot off after a long tedious fervor and stood up in front of Spencer. " Of. course. you. can." I breathed out on each word as i tighten her corset myself. " Kyla, it's too tight" she said as if out of air. " oh sorry". I loosened it a little bit. " Better?" i asked. She just nodded with a plastered smile on her face.

" Then maybe I'm just happy". she said giggling. I'm tying the strings on a ribbon when out of the blue I asked ," Spencer, Are you inlove cause you sound like it".

**Spencer's Pov**

I think I was holding my breath and I'm pretty sure it is not fromt the constrictor that i'm wearing. " Spencer, Spencer? Is it still too tight for you?", Kyla inquired. I don't have a problem with what I'm wearing, it's what she said that caught my air.

I breathed a big air out," No it's fine, I'm just trying to make it easier for you to tie the knots." I told her as an excuse, hoping she will just forget what were talking about earlier.

Maybe i'm having my luck today she's moving out from the partition to get something. Then it got me thinking if I am in love.

"So, are you?", I heard Kyla ask from the other side. So much for luck.

I don't know. I can't be in love just because of one night. Kyla's in front of me now with my dress in her arms. " So are you, Spencer?", she asked the second time with a big smile and awaiting eyes.

I answered her with all honesty, " I don't know if you should say I'm in love", I got the dress from her and went out of the partition. "But I do like someone very much". I held the dress in front of my body as i turned to face her.

It made me smile remembering the sound of her laughter when she told me i do not lie very good. It got me smiling more when she assumed that i'm like an open book. When it was just her and my family.

" It's the lieutenant, isn't it?", Kyla asked sounding like she knows the answer already. That made me turn away from her , so she would not see my face as I brush off a "Yeah. Him".

I think she believed it because she's asking me, " Did he got you when your dancing?", that made me smile as i turned to face her. " Yes, he did", twirrling the dress as we danced around the room. I heard Kyla laughing.

" But i think he got me before that", i said when i stopped because it got me dizzy. I have a hand on my forehead. " Are you all right?", Kyla asked though smiling.

" Yes I am. And Kyla those eyes", I said with a giggle as remembering those eyes of hers that looked more beautiful when she glanced on the moon.

" Well then, he must be a very very charming man when he got you going like this", Kyla said with amazement.

" He is". I said longingly when I remembered our brief but phenomenal kiss.

Kyla went to me and gave me a tight hug. " I'm so happy for you Spence! He is fine. Mighty fine". I hug her back with a disgruntled face because. I'm making look like it was him. i mean he is not that bad,he is fine. But i don't have the guts to tell Kyla ' and guess what? she's a girl!'. But other than that everything I told her was true.

We released from our hugs and looked at each other with a smile on our faces. " Get dress already, foolishly 'in like' fool!" as she slapped my arse.

* * *

thanks for reading. :) Reviews reviews! to get mu fueled up again for the next chapter.

Is this mean? but i wan't , no. neeeed some feedbacks.


	10. Point Blank

Here's another one, i don't own anything. :) enjoy

* * *

A girl rushed into a magnificent room with a fireplace roaring on the den. She was followed suit by a man. Their shadows towered on the background. If you were only watching their shadows you will know the story of the two, for their body can not betray what they are feeling at the moment. It was as if you were watching a puppet show.

" No! You can not do this to me!" , the girl screamed, her shadow faced her father, " I am your daughter! Your only child!". The man halted with his hands on his sides

" That is why I'm doing this", the man explained, his shadow gently slapped the back of his right palm to his left palm, " I'm helping you".

" Help?! You do not help me by letting me be taken by them Father!" the girl screamed her reason while her hands is gesturing in the air. Her shadows made her feelings more comprehensible.

"Please understand that I am doing this for you, you can not live like the way you have been living", the man said trying. His shadow opened his arms.

" But I have been living life just how I want it to be! I didn't much have problems until now!'', the girl still screaming her argument. Devesatation can be heard from her voice. Her arms is still flailing and pointed atn her chest as she said those words. Then her shadow turned her back on him with her arms accross her chest.

" But.." , the man tried to say something as his shadow stepped forward to reach out to his daughter but her shadow turned sharply that you can see the shadow of her curls is still bouncing from of the swiftness of her turn . " Mother will never let this happen to me." The man was cut off and never finished what he was about to say. He closed his mouth with resolve. He never thought her daughter will go that far. This is not unknown to her daughter but it was her only chance and it seemed like it back fired. She knows she is going to far but so is his father.

The shadow of the hem of his coat rose up above his knees . The man stood impossibly straight and told her with a flat affect threat, his hands in a ball firmly set on his side. "You will leave tomorrow at dawn. I am still your father and you are my daughter, you will do as your told. End of discussion."

The shadow of the man turned to leave but half way through from the door he was stopped by a soft defeated voice, " Yes, my Father", so soft it bounced of more on the four walls than her scream. Her shadow turned slowly as she said those words.

The man turned around to say something like forgiveness but refrained with what he saw. Her daughter has her back on him, looking outside the night with her hands on her mouth to stifle her cry. His shadow stooped his head shaking to the sides. This crushed him knowing he caused her this pain. But he has to stand by with his decision. This is for her own sanity. His shadow turned around and walked out through the door never looking back.

The girl saw his reflection turn from the darkness of the window. As he close the door she stopped suppressing the tears and broke down on her knees thinking of what has become of her. Only her cries can be heard and the crackling roar from the fire pit. And only a heap of something black shaking on the floor along with silhouettes of the furniture and table can be seen on the wall.

* * *

The shortest i've written so far, but it goes withe story thanks for reading:)

an uhmm i hope i conveyed enough with the shadows and stuff. tell me if you had a hard time understanding this chapter so i can make it better.


	11. The Pie

A month have passed after the ball, everything went back to the normal state as before except for the demeanor of a fair blonde lady playing her piano in the confines of her room.

**Glen's Pov**

"Kyla? Can i ask you something?", Kyla was about to descend the stairs when I sought her.

I heard her laugh but she didn't even glanced at me as she continued on her way down. " Glen that serious tone of yours won't change my mind and for the last time, I don't want anything to do with Miss Duarte". Okay I'll give her that . I've been asking her to meet with Madison. Miss Madison Duarte, the daughter of the prime minister of Mexico which Kyla has mistaken for a server during the ball. But she wouldn't let me take her, saying that I'm just making her meet Madison for my own amusent. Can anybody tell me how absurd that sounds?

" Kyla! I'm hurt of your accusations", feigning hurt, finally catching up to her. " But I'm not asking you for that now, but we will definitely talk about that later". I said grinning. Kyla is heading to the kitchen with me trailing behind. " I'm amused you have other things on your mind Glen", She said giggling.

" Wha hulo miss, sir! Starting the morning with your usual bickers, i see. Care for an apple pie ?", our cook Miss Jane Edwood offered enthusiastically. We all call her Janey, she has been with us since Kyla's mama left to tend her family in South Georgia. My parents gave Kyla full privileges if she wants to visit her family. We often come with her when she goes for a visit and every time when we come home, our carraige would be full of produce that we have to give some of it to our neighbors, so it would not go to waste. And her Mama can make this apple pie that you'd die to have for more. Luckily, with some persuasions and pleading by us she gave the recipe to Janey, for our sake of course. Janey is a great cook but Kyla's mama make the best apple pie.

" You don't have to ask Janey!" i said while she hand over the platter with a slice of apple pie. She hands Kyla a slice too who has a big smile on her face. I told you it was the best-ever-pie. We were silent for five minutes relishing this sweet goodness as we sat on our stools

" So." Janey started while wiping dry some pots on the center table, after giving us a moment. " What y'all been hustling bout before you got here?".

" Oh yes," i said after swallowing, " I was about to ask Kyla something of a serious matter when she started accusing me of negativities". I said chuckling.

Kyla has her eyes close, still savoring her moment. " Kyla? Kyla!". She raised her hand for us to give her a moment. I huffed at her.

She opened her eyes and said in the air. " A great event happened in my mouth".

Janey just shook her head amused with Kyla. " Okay kiddies, I'm going out to get some roots for lunch later and leave you two with your tif".

" As I was saying earlier Kyla, before you got maladjusted ", I said while finishing my pie, " I was about to ask you on what has been happening to Spencer"

Kyla is narrowing her eyes on her pie just like a kid as if to intimidate who is the master of the two, I think she made her point when she took a big chunk from it then gobbled it all up in one bite.

" Kyla. you strange girl", i chuckled at her. " Have you won yet? Is your pie scared enough? "

I saw Kyla roll her eyes at me and I chuckled more, i continued my statement " It seems to me that she has been playing dismal pieces more. Like just a moment ago when I passed her quarter. She's playing again this sombre piece. I want to know what' s up with her. She seems hunky-dory when she's with us but I know that she plays with her feelings. It bothers me that's all." I finished with a serious note as I took the last piece of my pie.

" My my Glen, did not know you had it in you", Kyla teased.

I bowed my head a little bit, then i explained, " Well this is the first time I've heard her play like the way she has consecutively. Before, do you remember when she's not herself she'd always play a gloomy piece but I would not worry much for the next day I'd know everything was all better because she's playing something better. "

I may be a prick but it doesn't mean i'm not concerned.

When I looked at Kyla she's soflty smiling at me with concern in her eyes.

" So do you know what's been happening with Spencer?", I'm embarassed a little bit because I'm not usually like this.

" Don't be embarassed Glen, it's all right." She's still smiling at me. This amuses her. " And this is the first time you have heard her because I think this is the first time that she have fallen for someone. She told me that she only likes the person but she would not be like this if she only likes the person, Right?".

It shocked me a while there when she told me Spencer might be in love but it does explain the situation as to why Spencer is being the way she has.

" And do you know who is this person who is making her this way?" i asked.

Kyla looked like she didn't want to tell so i told her that it's okay that i would not get mad. But when she told me, " I believe it's the Lieutenant".

I had a moment like i did not know what to do. But I know I'm a little bit furious with the information. I'm protective of my sister even though I do not show it in the most obvious way. I think Kyla Knows what i was thinking because she's rationalizing. " Glen don't get it over your head, I mean, she told me that she likes someone from the ball and all i know that the lieutenant was the only guy she has been with, I do not know if she's in love really. It seems he's a nice chap for her to be like this. I know your only being protective but nothing good will happen if something not good will happen. If you know what I mean."

Kyla is right, nothing good will happen if I begin whining because of that guy. So I'll be a supportive brother for now.

" You are right Kyla, i'll be good for now but if he hurts her in any way I'll have my own with him", I explained.

" Do what you will, good or bad. " I looked at her confusedly, " They haven't seen each other since the ball maybe as to why Spencer is being like this."

We've gotten quiet with contemplation. Then it struck me. " I've got it Kyla!" I shrieked as i stood up from my stool.

" What? What is it?", she kept on asking. While helping herself on a second slice of the heavenly pie. I was about to look at her deviously but stopped when i saw her getting her second piece.

" You might not fit in you corsets when you keep on eating like that kyla", i reminded her with a blank face.

" Shut it. Let me sin for now. Now, what were shrieking about?", as she took another bite.

Oh right, i looked at her deviously " I have a way for them"

" Alright, how will we do that?" taking another bite from the sin she's eating.

" You have to meet with Madison".

* * *

all right , thanks for reading. I'll post more soon. :) and thanks for those who reviewed, it really fuels me up :). it takes time for me to make a new chapter because i'm having a hard time on how will i put it to words. Thanks for being patient with it.


End file.
